Fateful Meeting
by Liberator of Trust Kyoka
Summary: You lived in the woods near the little South Park. But one day, you've met with a terrible fate. Who shall be your savior?


Snow settled silently on the wooden rooftops of my house. The leafless trees were covered with pure white snow, as gentle icy breeze blew by. It started to snow. I was standing at an open door, deciding whether or not I should go outdoors. My family and I resided in the deep woods near South Park in a wooden cabin. Both my parents told me that it's best that I stayed inside when they're not around, especially when it's snowing. Why you ask? Well, a pack of wolves loves to roam about when it does for... prey. I don't understand why, but they just do. They keep showing up countless times again even though my father chased them away every time the came.

The thought of being bitten to death and getting eaten by those wolves were terrifying. But I couldn't just bear being cope up in the cabin any longer. The thought of being bitten to death and getting eaten by those wolves were terrifying. But I couldn't just bear being cope up in the cabin any longer. At the end, my urge for the outdoors got the best of me and I stepped outside. I breathed in the fresh smell of snow. I could hear the door behind me slowly shutting by the wind. I gazed up into the sky, greeted by snowflakes as they fell onto my face. A faint howl could be heard in the distance. My heart started to race.

I hesitated back to the front door but it was locked, I frantically twisted and turned the doorknob in panic but to no avail. I could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder until it halted. The growls of the wolves echoed through my ears. Turning around to confirm my suspicion, I saw the wolves gradually advancing forward towards me with soft growls. Now I had to face this horrible fate.

Before the wolves could get any nearer, a mysterious cloaked figure jumped off from the roof of my cabin and landed between the wolves and me. He turned his head to look at me. "Don't worry little girl, I'll protect you." the cloak figure said in a deep calming voice. The cloak that covered him was a deep navy blue, decorated on top was a green question mark. My jaw dropped when I realized who it was. It was no other than Mysterion. I stared at him, awestruck.

"Are you...are you really Mysterion?" I stuttered couldn't believe my eyes. The last rumour I heard of him was that he died. But now, he stood before me, protecting me.

He scoffed." Of course I'm alive! If I wasn't how'd I be here? Now stand back." a confident smirk escaped from his lips. I took a step back and sank onto the floor and silently observed him.

Taking up an attack stance, he waited for the wolves to make their first move. All was but silent for a moment, the only thing that could be heard were the faint howling wind and the wolves' growling. Finally, one of the wolves pounced at him, but Mysterion swiftly dodged it as another wolf was dashing towards him. As the wolf got within distance, his uppercut landed on the wolf and it went flying backwards. One of the wolves managed to lay a scratch on him but he punched it away avoiding any further injuries.

He turned back to glance at me, which was a grave mistake. Two wolves got onto him and were viciously clawing him but he successfully shoves them away from him. He stood up and returned to his fighting stance. It was far from over. The wolves circled around him and one by one they pounced on him, but each time they did, Mysterion countered with a strike of his fist. The wolves finally gave up and ran back into the inner woods as they whimpered in defeat.

Wiping the blood of his mouth, he slowly walked towards me with a reassuring smile. I sat there affix as he pat my head and took my hand. "You're alright aren't you?" I could see the wounds that the wolves dealt on him. I nodded and looked at him with agony planted in my eyes. "You're hurt."

He chuckled and stood back up "all in a day's work, fair maiden. I'm just glad you're safe."

I blushed and I look down at the ground. I felt guilty. Guilty that he was hurt, just because he was trying to protect me. He turned his back at me as his cloak swayed in the wind and sighed "Well I must be going now, stay indoors will you?"

He started to leave. I reach out for him. "Will I see you again?" I shouted. He turned around and gave me a grin. "We shall see." And in just a few moments, he vanished into the distance.

* * *

Author's note: A friend of mine contributed like two sentences and wanted me to like credit her. Uh well here. Go check her out I guess XD

user/taylorisnotepic


End file.
